


Where Creativity Lies in a Single Mind (OC Book)

by silent_rage



Series: A Bundle Of My Children's Stories [1]
Category: One Piece, Original Work, literally just like a lot of fandoms im not too focused on tags lol
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Other, Pirates, Sun God, also do i give a shit who sees this anymore, look - Freeform, most of my ocs are not straight lmao who do u take me as, no lmao, there will be lgbtq+ and poc characters, theres a lot, wait im sorry by most i mean none of my oc are straight, when it comes down to it ill add more to the tags if theres something that needs to be put there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_rage/pseuds/silent_rage
Summary: There will be multiple chapters regarding many or one of my OCs, depending on the info!I honestly just need to post something to keep myself going, so I made this!You don't necessarily need to read this, but it'll help if you ever read any of the others I post
Relationships: Basically just a lot of OC/OC or OC/Character, Charlotte/Jolene (OCs), Quinn/Thatch, Ryan/oc, more relationship tags will be added when i get to it lol
Series: A Bundle Of My Children's Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953616





	Where Creativity Lies in a Single Mind (OC Book)

**Author's Note:**

> >.> yeah this is purely for me but, uh, hi if u come by!

𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙚𝙧𝐬 𝙣. 1 + 2

»»--------- ♔ ---------««

Book: Drowning (You make my heart beat like the rain)

One Piece; Whitebeard Pirates

»»--------- ♔ ---------««

Quinn King; Q; Quinny; Weapon; Failure

Twenty-three; white; pale; short; built; muscular.  
August first; leo; the lion.  
Cis-female; she/her; pansexual.  
Blonde; shoulder length-dry, shoulder-blade-wet; curly; fluffy; soft.  
Down-turned eyes; dark gray; storm-driven.  
Small lips; bright smile; pink-tinted; uneven; damaged.  
Small scars; big scars; damaged body; kind soul.

_Features:_

\- Big, long scar on the left side of her face that ends at the edge of her lip. One side of her lip is longer than the other, uneven when smiling, shows back teeth. Covers scar with hair when insecure.  
\- Golden ring hung on a silver chain.  
\- Big, white coat hung over shoulders.  
\- Beauty mark below the right eye and below the left side of the lips.  
\- Whitebeard tattoo on left arm, right above the inner joint, color dark blue.  
\- tattoos littering around the upper body [right hand (black heart), right wrist (Ryan's name), back of the neck (outline of a bird), left arm, the upper left side of the back (compass)]  
\- Yami Yami no mi; darkness.

_Soul:_

Kind; soft, but not untouched; loyal.  
Strong; damaged, but trying; loving.  
Self-issues; closed, but with a big heart.

»»--------- ♔ ---------««

Ryan King; R; Heir; Tool

Twenty-seven; white; tan; tall; ripped.  
January tenth; capricorn; the goat.  
Cis-male; he/him; bisexual.  
Brunette; waist-length; straight; smooth; shiny; kept.  
Sharp; glare; dark gray; love-driven.  
Thin lips; resting bitch face; shy, genuine smiles.  
Small scars; big scars; damaged body; beautiful soul.

_Features:_

\- Big, long scar going vertically down the right side of his face starting under his eye, down his cheek and neck, and ending at his chest.  
\- Whitebeard tattoo on the right side of the chest; Quinn's name on the inner right side of the wrist.  
\- Twin guns

_Soul:_

Flustered; creative; skilled.  
Strong; merciful, but to a point; willed.  
Unyielding; bright; kind, but wears his heart on his sleeve.

»»--------- ♔ ---------««

Relationship: siblings; protectors 


End file.
